While a frame of cloth for a screened opening has been employed heretofore at the window opening of a vehicle, it is believed that the use of a notch for the rear view mirror secured by an elastic strip and the provision of the magnet means for retaining the bottom of the frame secured to the metal below the window opening is new and patentable.